


First Time - Remix

by TheTransientTako



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako
Summary: Amid a blood shortage, first time blood donor Yunho is paired up with the handsome vampire Jaejoong.





	First Time - Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustlings (kas2umi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas2umi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319329) by stardustlings (kas2umi). 



**Title** : First Time - Remix  
**Fandom** : DBSK/TVXQ  
**Pairing(s)/Focus** : Yunho x Jaejoong  
**Rating** : PG  
**Wordcount** : 2,639  
**Work remixed** : [First Time](http://kas2umi.livejournal.com/14990.html) by stardustlings (kas2umi)  
**Summary** : Amid a blood shortage, first time blood donor Yunho is paired up with a handsome vampire named Jaejoong.  
**Notes/Warnings** : Mention of blood, blood drinking, awkwardness.

 

A nervous sigh left Yunho’s lips as he glanced at the clock upon the mantel above the fireplace for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

   The donation agency he had contacted had given him both the time and date for the anonymous, pre-selected recipient for his donation to arrive, a bit of a dodgy way to do business, Yunho thought to himself; yet here the twenty five year old sat, wracked with nerves in his living room.  
   Maybe he wouldn’t show up, maybe this was all a mistake, what was he thinking, giving blood to a vampire, an anonymous vampire on top of that! What were the odds that he would end up like one of the stories on the news? ‘Well off young man, found at xx time in his living room, drained of his blood.’ The anxiety and doubt of the plan he had set in motion were already starting to eat away at his resolve.

 

    The reason that donation agencies existed in the first place was to limit the number of vampire-human related incidents, as well as provide a safe, healthy, and relatively endless flow of meals for the nightly citizens that inhabited the city and surrounding areas.

    It was seen as trendy for people to donate, but there was also an almost addictive quality to having vampires feed directly on their hosts. This was obviously a more intimate way of giving, and as Yunho’s friends and co-workers had described, a way to make sure that their precious life force went to where it needed to go.

 

    The chime of the doorbell startled Yunho, causing him to jump to his feet and nearly ran to open the door.  
    “Good evening.” A youthful looking man greeted politely from where he stood in the hallway. His short, neatly styled raven hair contrasted starkly with the pale alabaster tone of his skin and pale rose color of his plush pouty lips. “Would you be Jung Yunho?”  
  
“Y-yes, that would be me.” Yunho stuttered as he blatantly gawked at the beautiful man before him. It was honestly the first time he had ever seen a vampire in the flesh, the rumors were both true and paled in their descriptions of the race.

    “First time seeing one of my kind?” Jaejoong’s musical laugh bubbled through Yunho’s thoughts and jerked him out of his reverie.  
   “Um…huh? N-no, I mean… ah…” The older fumbled; he could feel the mortification of the whole debacle creeping over him and wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock.

 

    “Well, not to sound rude, but may I come in then? It’s a little drafty here in the hallway.” The raven haired man inquired, hiding a small smile behind his hand as he watched the human scramble to open the door wider.  
  “Ah yes, I’m so sorry, please come in!” Yunho apologized as he moved aside, watching Jaejoong as he entered his modest apartment; the vampire’s movements as graceful and smooth as a silk scarf in the breeze, a slight shimmer to his alabaster skin.  
   Closing the door, Yunho paused to collect his thoughts and steel his resolve, this was really happening, how the hell was he supposed to do this? It wasn’t like he entertained often, and much less a vampire? What did they like? Did they drink or eat?? He mentally kicked himself for having not done his research before calling the agency, he was so stupid.  
  
   “Yunho?” Jaejoong called as he placed a cool hand upon Yunho’s shoulder, causing the man to nearly jump out of his skin and clutched his chest in an attempt to keep his heart from escaping his ribcage in a scene similar to the movie Alien. There were more dignified ways to die, and that was not one of them.  
   “Y-yes?” he asked, voice cracking slightly which he mentally winced at as he quickly cleared his throat. “Yes… um….?”  
  
“Oh! Jaejoong is my name, how rude of me to have not introduced myself.” Jaejoong smiled sheepishly and held up the jacket he had been wearing. “Where might I hang this up at?”  


“I-I’ll take care of it, please make yourself at home Jaejoongssi.” Yunho smiled politely as he accepted the jacket and moved to the hallway to hang it with the other jackets, screaming at at himself at how stupid he was being and to get it together.

  
+  +  +

 

About twenty minutes later found the two sitting on the black sofa in the living room, Jaejoong on one side, admiring the space and Yunho on the other, fidgeting nervously.

    An awkward silence impregnated the air around them and with a swift motion Yunho stood and swiveled towards his guest.  
    “W-would you like something to drink?” He said too loudly and too forcefully, startling Jaejoong at the suddenness of the outburst. “Or… something to… eat?” He tacked on, mentally kicking himself at how stupid he sounded.  
  
   “A glass of water would be nice, thanks.” Jaejoong smiled as dark eyes watched Yunho, studying him with interest, foot tapping the deep indigo rug in some beat unknown to his host.  
    “Alright, I-I’ll be back in just a moment, please wait here.” Yunho quickly excused himself and swiveled on one heel and headed towards the kitchen. Once out of view of his guest he pressed his forehead to one of the cupboards and covered his face in his hands, as he let out a silent scream.  
    “Oh god, what the fuck am I doing?!” He uttered, squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to calm his racing pulse and quell the knots that tied themselves over and over again in his stomach. “Get a grip man! You’re going to scare him away.” He muttered and reached up to grab two glasses from the cupboard.  
  
“Is everything okay in here?” Jaejoong’s silky voice sounded from the doorway and caused an inhuman and not so manly sound to escape Yunho’s person while simultaneously nearly dropping the glasses on the floor and instead banged his wrist on the stove hood with a loud curse.  
   “I’m sorry for giving you such a start, it wasn’t my intention.” Jaejoong apologized sincerely “I thought that I might check on you, judging from your state, I was worried that you may have tried to climb out the window.” He joked with a soft chuckle as he reached out for his host’s injured wrist. “I’m really sorry for scaring you. This whole situation much be terribly nerve wracking for you.”

 

   Yunho cursed himself as he rubbed his wrist and slowly backed away while shaking his head, the sink butting up against his hips.  
   “No, I’m fine… I mean… um…” He stuttered and snatched the glasses from where they were and busied himself with filling them with water. “It’s…” He paused and sighed heavily, shutting off the tap. “I’m sorry for being such a nervous wreck.” Yunho finally admitted as he turned and faced his guest.  
    “I’ve never done this before, and to be completely honest, I’ve never interacted with one of your kind before either.” The human explained as he handed his guest his drink, eyes downcast out of embarrassment.  
  
   “Oh? So you’re a virgin then?” Jaejoong’s eyes widened and almost sparkled with realization while a sympathetic smile passed over his lips as he stepped closer and closed the space between them, he placed a hand upon the brunette’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile instead.

    “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle and walk you through the process. Now, shall we go back to the living room? I doubt the Kitchen would be a comfortable place for your first time.” He grinned and offered his hand to his human host.  
    Yunho stared at the hand for a moment, noting how the skin seemed to shimmer with an almost iridescent quality as it moved with every move Jaejoong made then took a deep breath and took the hand to be lead back to the living room and couch.  
  
 +   +   +

 

“Relax Yunhossi, everything will be fine. I promise.”  Jaejoong cooed softly as his dark onyx eyes focused solely upon Yunho’s light honey kissed ones.  
   Jaejoong had done his best to explain in depth each step of the donation process, and answered questions Yunho had. Laughing genuinely at the questions of the addictive effect and explained that it was different for everyone and that that was a very rare side effect that was blown out of proportion by propagandists.

 

   Even with the newly gained knowledge Yunho was still nervous and tried his best to follow his guest’s advice. Finding it hard to concentrate when every touch of Jae’s cool fingers sent what felt like currents of electricity through his arms that raised subsequent goosebumps upon his skin. He swallowed thickly and whittled his lower lip out of nervousness before taking a deep breath and froze as the vampire leaned forward towards his neck.  
  
    Jaejoong’s brow furrowed as Yunho stiffened then sighed and withdrew with a pensive expression upon his face.  
     “This won’t work…” He murmured then turned to Yunho and smiled, much to the human’s bewilderment as the vampire stood and offered his hand to him. “Would you care to dance?”  
  
“D-dance?” Yunho blinked, not quite following what exactly was going on as he reached out to accept the hand and was pulled up to Jaejoong.  
  
    “Yes, dance. It would ease some of your tension I think.” The vampire smiled as he gently placed Yunho’s hand to the small of his back and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. “To be honest, I am glad that we appear to be around the same ages. It make’s things… easier.” He cooed softly as he began to slowly sway his hips, while humming a soft tune Yunho had never heard before.

  
    “Easier?” Yunho questioned as he followed the vampire’s lead, the close proximity to the other causing his heart to thunder in his chest, which he was sure Jae could hear loud and clear. “What exactly do you mean?”  
  
    “Well,” Jaejoong started. “When a donor is nervous, like you are, a sort of role play can be used to ease the tension, such as the pretense that we’re on a date. Most of my former donors were older, so to have someone who is about the same age is, for lack of a better word, refreshing.” He smiled, the faintest tint of pink gracing his pale cheeks. “You’re also quite handsome, which makes the illusion of attraction stronger.”  
  
    A blush colored Yunho’s cheeks at Jaejoong’s compliments and he bit his lip and had to look away.  
    “T-thank you, you’re very handsome yourself, beautiful even.” He returned, feeling like an idiot. “So… this is a date then? I think I can live with that.” He smiled as they swayed together to the soft song Jaejoong hummed, the tension already melting away from Yunho’s form as his guest carded his slender fingers through his hair and pressed closer, earning a deepening of Yunho’s blush.  
  
+   +   +

 

Twenty minutes later found them entangled upon the sofa, the wet sound of kissing echoing in the quiet of the apartment.  
    Jaejoong had kept his promise of being gentle, light kisses and soft touched, which lead to the vampire straddling Yunho’s hips and turning the man beneath him into jelly.  
   A moan was coaxed from Yunho’s throat as Jaejoong’s tongue painted a cool swath along his jaw and down his neck, tracing along the vein that lay just beneath the skin. Plush lips pressed tender kisses before Jaejoong sunk his fangs into Yunho’s neck and drank deeply of his partner’s lifeblood.  
   The pain of the fan pricks lasted only a moment before the feeling of euphoria took over the man’s body. His mind blanking as his hands reached up and fisted Jaejoong’s short black hair and a drawn out moan escaped his gaping maw.

 

   Never in his life had he experienced such an intense high and he doubted that even the most addictive of drugs and intense orgasm would pale in comparison to the feeling of what Jaejoong was doing to him.

 

Seemingly as quickly as it had started, the feeding came to an end.

 

A drowsy fog settled over Yunho’s mind, and he suddenly felt the most tired he had every felt in his young life and through the fog he felt Jaejoong pull back, licking at the wounds he had inflicted. A cool hand pressed gently, tenderly against Yunho’s heated cheek , turning his face towards Jae’s smiling one as the vampire pressed a lazy, slated kiss to Yunho’s lips, the harsh iron taste of blood upon his tongue.  
    “Thank you.” Jaejoong murmured as he stroked Yunho’s hair as his honeyed brown eyes fluttered closed and unconsciousness took him.

 

+   +   +

 

The next morning Yunho woke to the usual silence of his apartment. He closed his eyes, thinking of the events of the night before as a terrible dream before Jaejoong’s warm smile entered his thoughts and he sat up, instantly regretting the action, as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him. A headache also making itself known as well as he laid back and ran a hand through his short hair and then down his neck. Two small bumps graced his fingertips, the only proof that the events of the night before were not a dream and that Jaejoong had been real.  
  
He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and blinked at the small colorful note paper that had been neatly pinned to the pillow beside him. Taking it he blinked as he began to read.  
  
‘ _Drink some juice after you read this._ ’ The note instructed; which had the man raising an eyebrow slightly before he continued. ‘ _You need to replenish your blood sugars and replace what you lost. A carton of apple juice is in the fridge for you, as well as some stew to replenish your iron, it’s a gift._ ’ Yunho smiled at that as he continued to read.

   ‘ _You’re probably curious, or not, but just so you know I only took about a pint before you passed out. This is about as much as you would donate for a normal clinic, which is why you will feel a bit woozy. There are two aspirin on the nightstand and water, take these for the headache._ ’  
   The man did as the note instructed and settled back against the pillows once he had drained the glass and took in the elegant script that was Jaejoong’s handwriting.

 

  ‘ _I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there when you woke, but as you know, my kind have issues with the sun, as well as it seemed like it would have been awkward for both parties. I doubt you would have appreciated me watching you as you slept._ ’  
  
There was an arrow on the bottom of the note that pointed to the other side of the paper.  
  
   ‘ _I hope your first time experience was as pleasurable, although it began with a bit of a rocky start, but I sincerely hope that it was as pleasant for you as it was for me… and that perhaps we could give this another try._ ’ Yunho’s heartbeat sped up as he read the words, a flush spreading across his already heated cheeks.

 

   ‘ _P.S: Don’t fret about being so nervous, it was completely understandable, and you were wonderful._ ’

 

   ‘ _P.P.S: I programmed my number into your phone, perhaps we can get to know each other a bit better._ ;)’

 

    Yunho sighed as he set the note down and reached over to grab his phone and unlocking it, scrolled through the contacts, a smile spreading across his face as Jaejoong’s name graced his screen and he began to type out a message.  
  
  “ _Would you like to come for dinner some time? Let me know when it would be convenient for you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It happened again!!  
> We must have some crazy fate going on! *laughs*
> 
> I really struggled with trying to choose a fic to remix, they're all so good and in my opinion, perfect the way they are, that it was a very difficult process to figure out how to make it different. (the struggle was real man. I actually just re-wrote my entire fic in 3 hours OTL)
> 
> Thank you for writing such wonderful stories~!
> 
> P.S - this has been beta'd and i will edit at a later date. (thank you Tsanka <3) Sorry for the errors in this version.
> 
> (Sorry that i took out all the smutt >__>;;; )


End file.
